


May 31, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos turned to the stuffed animal he just found for Supergirl and never viewed the hungry creature.





	May 31, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos turned to the stuffed animal he just found for Supergirl and never viewed the hungry creature after it located its next meal.

THE END


End file.
